Frozen: After the Thaw
by swissdog
Summary: With Summer returned, Anna and Elsa must look to the future, their own and their kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen: After the Thaw

Karl Ericson stood in the anteroom of the Queen's reception hall in Arundel castle. To suggest that he was extremely nervous would be a gross understatement. He had been in such a state for two days now, ever since the arrival of the summons to appear before the Queen at the earliest possible moment. He couldn't imagine what misdeed he could have committed that would have attracted Queen Elsa's attention. He was little more than a peasant farmer and he couldn't imagine how anyone in the castle could have even known he was alive.

However, every functionary that he had been directed to had attested to the authenticity of the summoning document, complete with official royal seal and the Queen's signature. So here he stood, dressed in his best attire, brought out only for the solstice festival and when his two brothers had wed. In a fleeting moment, he wondered if he would ever see the farm again. From the look on his father's face as he had ridden away, he felt he had reason to be concerned.

He visibly started when the door to the reception hall swung in slightly. An armed guard stood in the opening and waved Karl in. As he walked by the guard he winced slightly as the door closed with a heavy thud. From the sound of the extra footsteps it was apparent that the guard followed along behind, if by several paces. As he approached what he assumed was a throne, he became even more nervous. The description he had been given the previous evening by his second cousin, who operated a small shop in the town, had not done justice to the woman seated on the large, ornately carved chair.

She was stunning. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled into a thick braid that fell over her left shoulder. She wore a blue gown that showed both shoulder and a disturbing amount of one leg. Her eyes were piercing blue and her smile was small and if Karl was any judge, both amused and inquisitive. He knew he wasn't supposed to approach right up to the throne but he hadn't been instructed as to where to stop, so he did so when he came abreast of a middle aged man of some girth, but not much height. He was dressed in deceptively simple attire, but the quality of the cloth and tailoring belied the simplicity.

Karl towered over the older man. It was obvious that he shared much of the features often associated with his likely Viking ancestors. In addition to his height, he was wide at the shoulder and broad in the chest if narrow at the hips. He was clean shaven and his reddish blonde hair was cut just below the ear. Like the queen he looked at the world through blue eyes, if not so pale.

Yet for all his obvious physical strength, he felt decidedly insecure. Yet the Queen was exhibiting no apparent threatening behavior and the man facing him, if to the side, was showing no overt hostility. Regardless of what lay in store, Karl was determined to put his best foot forward, so he bowed deeply, if a bit stiffly and said,

"Karl Ericson, Your Majesty, appearing as commanded."

Queen Elsa had to sit back a bit so she could look into the face of the rather commanding figure that stood before her. His features were pleasant to look upon, and his physical presence was impressive. He was dressed in neat if somewhat roughly cut and tailored cloth and it was obvious he was quite nervous.

"At my command? I was unaware that I had had anyone commanded into my presence today. Anders?"

The last was directed at the man, her privy secretary, who was standing between herself and the visitor.

"It's a bit perplexing, Your Majesty. I am assured that the document is authentic, yet I cannot recall having it written or presenting it to you for your seal and signature, Your Majesty."

"Perplexing to say the least," Elsa observed, sitting back fully upon the throne. "Let me ask you, good sir. Have you created this authentic appearing document for the purpose of appearing before me with the intent of doing me harm?"

Karl was shocked at the suggestion and his face must have registered such, for the Queen seemed to smile somewhat wider.

"Most certainly not, Your Majesty."

"I hadn't really thought so, Goodman, but I sought to have it stated for the record. So, let us look further. That the summons is a hoax is obvious. But to what purpose? Is the joke on you or on me?"

At the utterance of the word joke, Karl seemed to freeze. It did not go unnoticed.

"Yes?" Elsa prompted.

"I beg your forgiveness, Your Majesty. A thought occurred and if it should prove true I would ask that you show mercy."

Elsa was taken aback a bit by Karl's agitation. It was clear he was quite upset.

"Please be at ease, my good sir. What do you suspect?" she asked.

"Your Majesty, I am the youngest of five sons. The playing of jokes on each other is a favorite pastime, but as the youngest I am usually the target. As we grew older the jokes became more elaborate. I'm afraid the joke is on me. With your leave, I will remove myself and return to the farm and extract an admission of guilt."

"One against four does not seem like good odds to gaining a confession," Elsa observed.

Karl let a small smile to form, one that Elsa found most agreeable.

"Only one of my brother's is larger than I am, Your Majesty, and I know his weaknesses."

Elsa shook her head and said,

"I'm afraid I can't agree with your conclusion, good sir. May I call you Karl?"

Karl blinked and then said,

"Most certainly, Your Majesty."

"Thank you. Now, as I said, while your brothers may be inclined to such an elaborate jest, I have my doubts as to their ability to make it happen. Anders? You said you have examined the document. Do you have it?"

Before Anders could respond Eric pulled the folded parchment from a pocket.

"Ah, may I see it, please."

Eric made to hand the document to the secretary, who hesitated but took it and transferred it to the outstretched hand of the Queen. She smiled slightly, but also looked a bit disappointed. She unfolded the summons and examined it. With a nod she refolded it and held it out directly to Karl. When he hesitated she raised an eyebrow and he moved forward just enough so that his long arm could reach it, if barely. The Queen smiled again.

"Anders, if I didn't know better, I would say that that was written by one of yours and sealed and signed by me. How is this possible?"

"I am at a loss, Your Majesty."

Elsa turned her attention back to Karl as if to study him. He watched as her eyes narrowed and lips pursed. It was a look that caused his breath to catch. Then her eyes darted to a side door of the hall and then back to Anders. Then she looked back at the man before her.

"Karl, would you happen to know an iceman by the name of Kristoff?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, I know him fairly well. He has been providing ice to our farm for the past several years, since old Gustav had to retire."

Elsa nodded once again and said,

"Then it is I who must ask your mercy, or at least your indulgence for I believe you have been the victim of a conspiracy. One that has originated from within the castle."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Your Majesty," Karl replied.

Elsa looked around the hall and saw among the furnishings two comfortable looking chairs near one wall, beneath a portrait of some past ancestor.

"Anders, I would like to have a quiet conversation with Karl. Would you please wait here?"

"As Your Majesty commands," Anders replied, a bit stiffly, for it was apparent he wasn't happy with the idea.

Elsa rose and took a step towards Karl and she offered her hand. While not intimately familiar with courtly manners he knew enough to raise his arm so that she could rest her hand on his forearm. A shiver ran down Karl's back and it had nothing to do with temperature. She led him to the two chairs and with his arm for support she seated herself. Karl remained standing until she gestured toward the seat opposite her. Karl sat, but remained somewhat stiffly erect.

"Karl, are you aware at all of how I came to the throne?"

"Somewhat, Your Majesty. You are the eldest of two sisters, your parents were lost at sea several years ago. When you came of age you were crowned but then something happened that caused the winter to return. A few days later summer came back and things are more or less back to normal."

Elsa smiled and laughed, a sight and sound Karl was coming to truly enjoy.

"That's a concise summation," then she regarded the man across from her said, "Karl, are you aware of what I am capable of?"

"I assume you're referring to the snow and ice?"

She nodded.

"My cousin tried to explain it to me last night. I have to admit that I'm having some trouble believing it."

Elsa took a deep breath and held out her right hand and just above her palm, a small swirl of snow appeared. Then it was gone. Karl sat there with his eyes wide. The he blinked a time or two and said,

"Then it is true. What a miraculous thing."

"I spent most of my life thinking otherwise. I've managed to inflict serious injury on my sister twice, nearly buried my kingdom in perpetual winter and had it usurped by an unscrupulous charmer. But of most specific interest to our discussion is the fact that I spent most of my life in isolation, out of fear that I would do something to hurt others. But I managed to do that anyway. My sister was also trapped after a fashion. While she still had access to most of the castle, she, we, had very little contact with the outside world. Most fortunately, my sister has come to have someone in her life. Your friend, Kristoff. Being my sister, Anna would want the same thing for me."

Elsa paused to see if Karl would draw the conclusion she had thought so obvious a few moments before. When she saw his eyes go wide and sink back into the chair, she thought he realized what was likely going on. However, when his expression began to show horrified panic, she wasn't sure if she should feel insulted or not.

"Y-y-your Majesty, you must know, I had nothing to do with this. If I had known I would never have come here," Karl said, his voice having gone up an octave or two and his eyes darted as if looking for an escape route.

"Please rest easy, Karl. I am not suggesting you have. And to be perfectly honest I'm not sure if I shouldn't be put out by the vehemence of your reaction," she said, with a bit of a pout.

"Your Majesty, I mean you no disrespect. But you must understand I am a simple son of a farmer. I have no business being here, speaking to you, particularly about such matters."

"Alright, then let us speak of other matters," Elsa countered.

"Your Majesty?"

"As I mentioned, I've spent most of my life in seclusion. There is much about my kingdom of which I am barely aware. Tell me something of your part of it."

Karl watched as the Queen settled herself back into the cushioned chair back, her expression expectant. So he sat a bit straighter and with a hand on each knee, began.

"Well, it is slightly more than half a day's ride to the south from here to the farm. As you are most likely aware, the coastal plain expands the further south you go. Our farm is fifteen miles from the coast and it's another twenty or more until you reach the foothills. My father is the fifth generation to hold the land. Supposedly, somewhere in the house is a land grant document signed by the king of that time himself."

"Now, that's an interesting fact. A connection between your family and mine."

"Um, yes, but I'd imagine that many land holders have such documents," Karl said.

"Not nearly so many as you'd suppose. Most farmers hold their land by lease agreement with the local lord. If you do indeed have a land grant directly from the crown, it means the land is yours and only the crown can take control of it from you," Elsa said with a small smile.

"I see, well, as I was saying, we mostly grow grain and livestock, with a few acres given over to growing vegetables for our own usage."

"And what is your task on the farm, Karl?"

"I manage the livestock, Your Majesty."

Elsa pursed her lips again, slightly derailing Kurt's train of thought.

"It would seem to me that that is a very responsible position for the youngest son."

"I suppose so, but my father is a firm believer in letting talent and ability dictate what we do. I showed the ability to deal with animals early. My oldest brother isn't so sure, but he can't make any changes until after he holds the farm."

"Are you saying that he might have you do something different?" Elsa asked, leaning forward slightly.

"It's possible. He could keep me doing the same thing, do something else, or leave the farm entirely."

"Have you been successful?"

"Very much so, Your Majesty. The herd and flock grow, the individual animals are healthy and much sought after for market," Karl replied matter-of-factly.

"The why on earth would he think to change that?"

"Your Majesty, kingdom law is that the oldest inherits all. Father may leave some personal items to who he wishes but the farm and everything on it goes to my brother. And he has his own views on how to run things. Father tries to counsel him but…" Karl finished with a shrug.

"I see, well, that is something new for me to know. Please continue."

And Karl did. He talked about the work done, the different events during the year. He talked about the fact that the oldest and third brothers were married and the second was betrothed.

"Arranged marriages?" she asked.

"After a fashion, Your Majesty. The children of the farms don't stray very far but several times a year there are sufficient gatherings for them to get to know each other and to allow the elders to see how we get along. If an attachment is made, it is encouraged. If someone is adrift, I guess you could say, arrangements are made."

"And you? Has any arrangement been made for you and that's why you reacted as you have?" she asked with a mischievous grin.

"No, Your Majesty, youngest son, remember? Not much of a priority, especially if it be known that I could be sent off. After all, the farm will need to support three families."

"A thought occurs to me, Karl. We have spoken for a time now and it strikes me that you are very well spoken for a farmer."

"You mean a peasant, Your Majesty?" Karl asked, with a cocked eyebrow.

"I meant a farmer, Karl. I wasn't aware that education was available where families are so widely spread."

"An education doesn't always require a building with a bell, or a master with a stick. I was fortunate that my father believed in learning of all types. He said you could never be sure where the next good idea might come from. His library contains over fifty volumes. I've read every one, so have my brothers. The farm is also well known as a welcome stopover for travelers who journey between the city here and those to the south. Many are learned in one way or another."

Elsa nodded as she rearranged certain thoughts and ideas. She prodded him with a few more questions and then gave him another shock.

"You said it's more than half a day's ride back to your farm, yes?"

"I did, Your Majesty."

"So it is well beyond the time that would be prudent for you to start your journey home."

"Yes, Your Majesty, but I had not intended on leaving today. Not knowing the nature of your summons, I assumed the worse. Well, not the worse, but that it would take all day. I will be staying with my cousin again tonight."

"I see. Well, that being the case, would you accept my invitation to dine with me tonight?" Elsa asked, the calm self assurance she had been showing all day turning somewhat timid.

Karl was surprised but on a day when surprise had become the norm he considered the offer. He assumed that the Queen would be eating with a large number of those who inhabited the castle. He figured he could pretty much lose himself in the crowd and he wouldn't have to spend the meager coins he had on a simple and probably not too filling dinner.

"I would feel very privileged, Your Majesty."

For the first time since he had entered the hall, Karl saw her entire face smile. It was literally breathtaking. She then looked toward Anders who had been dutifully observing his Queen and her visitor talking for far longer then he thought was appropriate. However, all things about Elsa were different than anything he had known or heard of. When he saw her beckon to him he hurried over, preparing to escort the towering commoner from the hall.

"Anders, I have invited Goodman Karl to join me for dinner. I believe we had no formal affairs slated for this evening?"

"That is true, Your Majesty. You were to dine alone in your private salon."

"I have done far too much alone, Anders. I would prefer not to do so this evening. Please have a second place set at table."

Anders wasn't the only one surprised. Karl was staggered. A private dinner with the Queen? What was going on here? Anders was smart enough to know that the dinner wouldn't really be private. There would be servers, one guard inside and several outside. He still didn't fully trust this Viking throwback, but he would hold his tongue. What he did remember was protocol and procedure. He turned toward the hall in general and announced,

"Today's audience has ended."

Karl rose quickly and offered his arm once more to the Queen who accepted with a roll of her eyes in Anders direction. Karl couldn't help but smile. Something about her attitude was infectious. He proceeded at what he thought was a stately pace but what it did do was allow the significantly shorter Elsa to walk with some dignity as opposed to having to skip along to keep up with his long legs. Karl wasn't sure but he thought this time her hand was holding on a bit more tightly than during the trip to the chairs earlier.

As they moved from the audience hall through a pair of corridors and then into the private dining room, Karl was impressed, not by the gaudy ornateness he had expected but by the stonework and finely crafted wood he did find. It had more the warm feel of a large home than a drafty, cold castle. He could imagine two small girls playing among the rooms and furnishings, but that had all come to an end, in a way he didn't fully understand.

The dining room may have been private, but it wasn't small. The table could easily seat a dozen people. There was a niche in the wall behind the Queen's chair for a guard which was now occupied. Someone had just finished putting out a second place setting to the left of the Queen's place at the head of the table. Without giving it a thought, Karl went to the Queen's chair and pulled it back for her. Elsa looked at him with slight tilt to the head and smile.

"Thank you, gallant gentleman."

"Hardly a gentleman, Your Majesty. More of a habit. As the youngest, it was my job to pull out my mother's chair at the table. I did it at every meal, every day, from the time I was four years old until she got too sick to sit with us," he said, his eyes clouding for a moment.

Elsa's eyes were full of empathy at the thought of the loss of a parent. When she was seated she indicated he should take his place. Karl folded himself into the chair. Elsa looked at him and said,

"You'll be given the choice of wine or ale."

"I have no experience with wine, but ale is a staple at the farm, thank you."

Anders had retired once he was sure the guards were in place and the servers were about their business. Karl looked at Elsa and said,

"He doesn't like me."

"Anders served my father and mother faithfully for many years. Their loss hit him hard. My particular situation has him somewhat at a loss. A Queen without a consort, who possesses magical powers. Plus a sister who is currently heir to the throne, a true free spirit who has expressed her love for a commoner? I'm afraid it has him, how should I say, off balance. Your presence hasn't helped."

"It hasn't helped my balance much either," Karl offered in return.

"But you have handled it well. You seem much more at ease."

"I think that has a lot more to do with you, Your Majesty. You've been very gracious and understanding given the circumstances."

Elsa smiled once more. Two servers entered and placed a glass of wine at her place and a pewter tankard of ale at his. Dinner progressed at an easy pace. As one course was finished and removed, a few minutes were allowed to pass until the next arrived.

The main course was cuts of beef smothered in a brown sauce. Karl began to examine the cut of beef on his plate before slicing it and beginning to eat. Elsa couldn't help but observe.

"So, my good, sir. What think you of the beef? Does it pass inspection?" she asked with a touch of whimsy.

"It is good, Your Majesty."

"But not great?"

"It could use a bit more fat. And the herdsman needs to graze them on more fresh grass and less dry hay and grain."

"Well, if you can think of a source of a finer cut and quality, please leave us the name," she said, her eyes twinkling like clear, new ice.

Kurt took a sip of his ale and pursed his lips a bit.

"A problem?"

"Not really, Your Majesty. I suppose I've always been a bit more partial to ale that's been chilled on a cold winter's eve."

Elsa reached over and laid two fingers on the side of his tankard and in a moment a bit of frost formed on the lip. Kurt regarded her quizzically and she gestured. He lifted the now cold tankard and took a sip.

"That's awfully handy."

She smiled radiantly. The rest of the meal passed pleasantly. When coffee was served Karl looked at the Queen and chose to ask a question that had nagged at him since she had brought up the subject of arranged marriages.

"Your Majesty, I have to admit to a certain amount of confusion here, perhaps caused by my own ignorance. Earlier you asked me about how marriages came about among those of us on the farms. Might I ask how it works for someone like you? I mean, why was all this subterfuge necessary?"

Elsa sat back, her coffee cup held in both hands. She regarded the impressive man sitting to her side. It had been clearly demonstrated that he was intelligent, educated more than most, including those living in the town, and perceptive. With a small shrug she began.

"Under normal circumstances it would resemble what you described to me. Although the children involved wouldn't be from neighboring farms, but neighboring estates, and even nations. And the number of visits would be much less frequent. Of course, if it was considered necessary for reasons of state, a purely arranged marriage would be a possibility. Things are a bit of a problem for me right now. A queen without a husband is not taken too seriously, although my capabilities make up for that in some ways. Had I grown up normally, matters would have been arranged quite a while ago. So I suppose that's why my sister felt she should do what we believe she has."

"But it still makes no sense. A Queen or princess should be wed to a prince or duke or something, shouldn't she?"

"I don't know about 'should' but it is the usual way of things. However, recent events have put both princes and dukes in a bad light, so I guess Anna thought Kristoff was a good model."

"He is a good man. Practically raised himself, runs his own ice business, a fine man to have around. Of course, there is that business about him being raised by trolls, but I have to think he tells that story to see how gullible his customers are."

Elsa shook her head and held up her hand and a swirl of snow ran around the table and then disappeared.

"Let me tell you a story."

So as his coffee cooled he learned how she and Anna played in the castle with the snow and ice she created. How Anna had been hurt and the Troll wizard had removed all traces of the injury and her memories of the magic. Of the terrible time of isolation, the revelation of her powers at her coronation party and the time of ice and snow in summer. And of course, of a sister letting herself turn to ice to save the other, yet redeeming them both with that selfless act of true love.

"So, my good sir, my sister who loves me, who has found her true love, now seeks to help her sister find similar happiness after years of loneliness."

She watched as Karl's eyes became troubled and he looked down at his cup. She gave a sad little smile and said,

"It is nearly time for us to bring this surprising day to an end, but before you leave I would ask you to let me show you one last thing."

"As you command, Your Majesty."

"As I wish, please."

Karl stood and once more pulled out he Queen's chair, the steely eyes of the guard watching every move. Once more with her hand upon his arm they walked from the small room, a guard from those outside walking along behind. The came to a stairway and Karl opened the door. The stairs wound up through a tower and ended at another door that led out onto a small parapet.

"A wonderful view, don't you agree?" Elsa asked.

Perhaps it was his height, or maybe growing up on a farm and able to see to the horizon in every direction had conditioned him so but he looked up first. It was a clear summer night, full of familiar stars. He looked down at the Queen and said,

"A bit hazy here in the city. I imagine in winter with all the fires for heat it is much more so. But still a familiar sky."

Then he looked at the city itself, with the many lights still lit in the evening gloom. The stars were reflected in the water of the fjord that led out from the harbor. What Elsa did next added one more surprise to a day full. She took hold of Karl's right hand in both of hers and she looked up at him.

"I know that you were brought here under false pretenses, although I'm sure it was with the best of intentions. I know that it shocked and dismayed you but you rallied magnificently. I would ask first, that you not think ill of us, of my sister. I will see to it that you receive a full apology and are compensated for any expenses."

"No, no, Your Majesty, I couldn't accept that. It has mostly been a matter of time and only a few small coins. That is small enough when compared to what I have been gifted with today. To have met you and come to know you as few of my station could ever hope to. Please, I don't feel ill used in this at all."

"And now, kind sir, it is you that is being gracious, most gracious. Then to my next point," she said, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I realize that you have been pushed into situation not of your making or, I suspect, to your liking. I ask only, as your Queen, but perhaps more importantly, as a woman, that you not completely reject the notion out of hand," and as she said this she squeezed his hand tighter so that he wouldn't pull it away if he so chose. "My hands in this matter are not nearly as free as yours might be if you were home on the farm. I already have had suggestions made and subtle pressures applied. And yet here, as if dropped from a clear blue sky, is you."

"Please, Your Majesty, how could you suggest I would be worthy of such a thing. It is not simply a matter of desire. If it were you would be a choice without compare, but there is so much more to it and I am but a simple farmer."

"No, Karl, you are no such thing. You are kind and thoughtful, honest and honorable. You are intelligent, educated and skilled in tasks that would find much use. And I see in you the reminder of days past, that would be an inspiration to all those around you. Please, I simply ask that you consider it. If need be I could command it, but I would never do that. I would only request that you return, at the next full moon. The old has just passed and I would have you see the full moon reflected in the harbor with me from this spot. Will you do that? For me?"

Karl, his hand still held fast in hers, looked back out to the harbor, where, according to his cousin, fantastical events had unfolded not all that long ago. But none more so than what was being suggested now. He turned and looked down at the Queen.

"I will return at the next full moon, as my Queen wishes."

Her smile lit up the night, as far as Karl was concerned and once more he held the door for her, this time to go down the stairs. Once back in the corridor, she took his arm, this time in the more intimate gesture of her arm wrapping around the forearm. She walked him to the front doors, the guard trailing behind. One heavy leave was swung open and somewhat reluctantly she removed her arm from his and said,

"On the day of the next full moon, you will be expected. You'll not forget me or your promise?"

"Not until the coppers are laid on my eyes," he said, his deep voice almost whimsical.

Then he bowed and slipped out through the door into a night far brighter than he could have ever imagined. The following morning he was on the road with the sunrise, his thoughts divided as he rode. One line of thinking involved what had occurred the day before and what he had been offered. It seemed beyond imagining. The other line was what he was going to tell his father and what was the likelihood that he would be believed. It wasn't hard to imagine that his father would have his brothers take hold of him and lock him in the root cellar until he came to his senses.

Elsa didn't have the leisure to do much thinking that morning. There was the business of running a kingdom and the task of tracking down a sister that had caused her such monumental embarrassment and offered her a chance at a wonderful life, all at the same time. It wasn't until late afternoon that the irrepressible Anna strolled into the modest, if well appointed, room that served as the Royal office. Kristoff followed behind, displaying an air of studied indifference.

"Ah, there they are, my sister and her most favored," Elsa offered by way of greeting, sitting back in the chair behind the table desk.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty, and sister dear," Anna replied.

Kristoff came to a stop and offered a bow.

"Your Majesty."

"Please, seat yourselves. No need to stand on ceremony."

Anna dropped into one chair and Kristoff took another, not quite relaxing.

"So, how was your journey? Everything to your liking?"

"It was just lovely, Elsa," Anna replied. "The woodcutters and lumbermen were very pleased to see us, although they did most of their

business with the minister you sent."

"And you, Kristoff?"

"Um, I was mostly along for the ride. I did get a chance to talk to a few local icemen, but nothing significant," he replied, his posture indicating he was waiting for something to happen.

"Excellent. I'm so pleased your time was so enjoyable. I on the other hand, had a much different time. Yesterday, in fact. Imagine my surprise when a young man arrives off of one of the southern farms, apparently responding to my summons to appear," Elsa said, her blue eyes looking much like ice from the deepest depth of winter.

"Why did you summon him, sister?" Anna asked.

"I didn't, that's the point. The summons document was obviously a forgery, a very good one, but a fake nonetheless. Imagine my further surprise when it turns out he's an acquaintance of yours, Kristoff. Karl Ericson."

"Oh, yes, I do know him. A very prosperous farm. He does very well by the livestock I understand."

"Enough of this. Anna, how could you? Do you have any idea how embarrassing this all was? What were you thinking and how did you get that document to look so authentic?"

"Okay, lets start at the beginning," Anna began, all pretense put aside. "I could because you needed help from someone who cares about you more than anything else, not a bunch of ministers and foreign heads of state trying to push you into a marriage. And I don't imagine it was any more embarrassing than the thought of marrying a complete stranger and having to share your wedding night with him. I was thinking that I found a most wonderful match in the most unlikely of circumstances and I wanted that chance for you. And apparently I wasn't the only one thinking it otherwise I wouldn't have gotten the help with the document I had, and those names will go with me to my grave."

"And you?" she directed at Kristoff.

"He merely supplied me with a few names of solid, dependable young men that he knew."

Again the icy blue eyes fixed on the burly young man and she said,

"Would you please leave us now, Kristoff? I need to discuss this more with the Princess."

"Of course, Your Majesty," he replied and with a look towards Anna he turned and made his way from the room.

Before Elsa could say anything, Anna was leaning forward in her chair.

"Elsa, you have to know I did this for you. Look at what we ran into at your coronation. A duke and a prince, both of whom tried to kill you. Not to mention being tricked into almost marrying one of them," she said, her expression looking decidedly sour.

"So you thought the way to deal with it was to trick me? And this Karl?"

"Elsa, I didn't know what else to do," Anna said, her voice full of concern. "We have only just now found each other again, and to think of you being forced into some political marriage, maybe to some creepy character like Hans. Honestly, I was desperate."

Elsa stood up and came around her desk and sat down in the chair recently vacated by Kristoff. She took hold of one of Anna's hands and looked her in the eye.

"I love you for your concern, sister dear, but I think it could have been handled better."

"Okay, fine, I'll admit that. But more importantly, what did you think of him?"

Elsa looked at her sister and then slumped back in the chair, her eyes rolled to the ceiling and said,

"My god, he's gorgeous, Anna. Tall, handsome, with shoulders out to here. I swear if you dressed him in bearskins, stuck a horned helmet on his head and handed him an ax, he could come right off the pages of the Sagas."

"Ooooo, tell me more," Anna said eagerly, sitting on the edge of her chair.

"He's intelligent, educated, courteous and he seemed very kind, and for a man his size, rather gentle."

"And?"

"And I asked him not to dismiss the idea out of hand and to return on the day of the next full moon to discuss it further. I wanted him to see the moon reflecting off the harbor."

"And how did you know what the 'idea' really was?" Anna asked with a sly smile.

"I was pretty sure after about ten minutes, once I realized who the likely forger was. He came to it a bit later. You should have seen the look on the poor man's face. He's was horrified. To tell the truth I was a little insulted at first."

"I'm very glad to hear that, actually. Considering what it might mean to him, being enthusiastic about the idea right from the start might mean he was interested in more than you. He did seem interested in you, didn't he?"

"Eventually. He was very correct and proper the whole time, but near the end of the evening, we were standing on the south parapet, looking out over the town and harbor and he was marshalling arguments against it and one thing he said was that 'simple desire' wasn't enough. He didn't think he was fit for the job, I guess."

"Hmm, desire, that's a good sign. And you?"

"Anna, it embarrasses me to say this, but standing there, with all those stars in the sky, it was all I could do to not throw myself into his arms. Although I'd probably have bloodied my nose on his chest."

Anna sprang out of her chair and began to dance around the room, spinning and skipping and hooting. Elsa watched for a few moments, a small smile curving her lips. After a few minutes she said,

"Alright, sister dear, that's enough crowing. Please sit yourself down."

Anna spun to a stop besides her sister's chair and knelt down next to her. She put her arms around her as best she could and said, suddenly very seriously,

"Elsa, I know deep down, that I have been responsible for a great deal of your problems. I was the one that talked you into turning the ball room into a winter play land and kept pushing until you had to try and keep me from hurting myself. And it was me that let that detestable Hans fool me into wanting to get married after less than a day, and it was me that kept on and on about it until you revealed your powers to everyone at the coronation. I've caused you so much trouble with my unthinking, careless behavior. I'm sorry, Elsa," she said, the façade beginning to crack, "I'm so, so sorry."

And then it was gone to be replaced by a twisted mask of anguish as the tears began to flow and she buried her face in her sister's lap. Anna's hands were clenched in Elsa's gown, her slender body wracked by sobs. Elsa cradled her sister's head and shoulders and tried to comfort her as best she could, but she knew she was just going to have to hold on until Anna cried herself out. It took some time but Anna finally calmed down, but she didn't move or relinquish her hold on Elsa's dress. The Queen sat calmly, slowly stroking the hair of the Princess. Elsa looked down and said,

"Sweetie, I think that troll wizard made a mistake when he took your memories of the magic away. Had you known what I was dealing with it might have made it easier to understand. But, all in all, it's turned out alright and we have this wonderful new beginning. So now that you've gotten this out of your system, I have a very important question to ask you."

Anna rolled her head to the side so she could look up into Elsa's face.

"What's that?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Karl walked up to the open gate leading to the courtyard of the castle at Arundel, he noted a familiar figure standing alongside the guard who stood watch. He was not as tall as Karl but of burly build and with a head full of sandy blonde hair and the simple son of a farmer didn't know if he should shake the man's hand or put him on his back. He had returned to the castle as he had promised, on the first day of the full moon. He had an appointment to meet with the queen to discuss the future and then to witness the full moon as it hung over the harbor. As Karl drew closer he kept his expression neutral.

"Good morning, Karl," Kristoff greeted his friend.

"Kristoff."

"I was asked to escort you to the Queen. She directed that you not be kept waiting."

"Her Majesty is most kind," Karl replied as he paced alongside the smaller man.

"Yes, she is. She decided not to hang me by my heels from the tallest mast in the harbor for my part in all of this."

"Perhaps she thought that would be letting you off too easy," Karl replied flatly.

"Look, Karl, I'm sorry. But Anna pressed me for names and she can be very persuasive."

"Then I'd have to say you're in for a difficult life if you can let your intended persuade you into doing that which you find objectionable," Karl said looking over at Kristoff.

"To be honest it didn't take much persuading. It was obvious that Elsa was in a bad spot and we both want her to be happy."

Karl simply nodded. In a moment more they were standing before the door leading into the audience chamber.

"Here's where I leave you. Perhaps I'll see you later," Kristoff offered.

"Perhaps," Karl said, noncommittally.

It didn't take long for the door to swing open and the same guard as last time to wave him forward. Despite the familiarity of the event, he was every bit as nervous as the last time. As he walked, his attention was wholly fixated on the figure seated upon the ornate wooden throne. She was just as stunning as before. The hair in the same braid, the gown cut along similar lines but of a different shade of blue than last time. He thought the silver accents were also different. He smiled then as he realized the silver thread outlined a design that strongly suggested frost on flowers.

He came to a stop adjacent to the privy secretary, Anders. They exchanged a brief moment of eye contact. Karl felt the man still didn't care much for him.

"Well, good sir, a smile so soon upon our meeting," Elsa said with a small smile of her own.

"It would be hard not to smile in your presence, Your Majesty, knowing this time that my life is not in jeopardy."

Elsa actually laughed this time, a silvery sound that echoed with the notes of ice falling from warming branches.

"Your travels were uneventful?"

"Once it began, Your Majesty. My father was full of advice and it took some time to get underway."

Karl was sure that the Queen was making small talk and he felt sure she was as nervous as he was, which to him was an absurd idea. After a moment she straightened in her chair and then rose. She extended her hand and Karl answered with the offered arm. She hooked his forearm with hers and said,

"Anders, if you'll excuse me. Karl, if you would accompany me."

"Gladly, Your Majesty."

Elsa led Karl to a small sitting room off the corridor that led from the audience chamber. As they approached the doorway she addressed the guards.

"You will all remain out here. If you hear me call you can come in and remove the large ice cube that you'll find. Karl, if you would join me," she said as she entered the room.

She led him to two chairs that were the furthest from the open doorway. She seated herself and gestured for Karl to do the same.

"It was the best I could get Anders to agree to. I wouldn't allow anyone in the room as we talked, but he didn't want a closed door in the way. The man is something of a tyrant. But I believe he would march into fire for me, so I can't complain. So, to the matter at hand. First, may I express my deep appreciation for your coming today?"

"I made a promise, Your Majesty. I always keep my promises."

"I fully expected as much. May I ask if you have given consideration to my request?" she asked.

"I have thought of little else these last weeks. I cannot remember such a time when I've had to force myself to concentrate on my tasks."

"I see. And did you come to any conclusions?"

"Several, Your Majesty. The first is that for all the world, I cannot imagine a way that I could ever prove worthy of the honor that you are offering. Secondly, it occurred to me that it is not my opinion that matters here but yours. If you see something there, then I must bow to your judgment that it is there. Lastly, I can think of reasons why I should agree to this, and many more why I shouldn't. But, there is one simple truth that makes all the rest of no moment."

Elsa's emotions were running wild as Karl spoke in his deep, careful voice. Her hands were clasped in her lap, her back was rigid and he eyes were focused intently on Karl's face, that serious, handsome face.

"And what would that be, Karl?"

"That I have been completely in love with you from the moment you laid your hand on my forearm that first day and having thought about it long and hard, I cannot bear the idea of living the rest of my life without you."

Elsa was working very hard to swallow her heart. Her vision was blurring through the tears but she could focus on Karl to see that he was struggling with what to do next. Her strongest impulse was to leap from the chair into his arms but she didn't think he was ready for that, not that she had that much experience with such things.

"Your Majesty, Elsa, I'm not sure what to do now. Do we simply agree to what was the hope of your sister and Kristoff or do I propose to you or you to me?"

"My dear Karl, would you do me a great indulgence and ask for my hand?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky and her lower lip aquiver.

Without a word, Karl reached into a pocket of his shirt and pulled out a simple gold ring. He slid off the chair to one knee and took hold of Elsa's hands in his much larger ones.

"Elsa, whether our coming together is the result of a clever conspiracy, the influence of a lucky star, or simple luck itself, it no longer matters. I would simply ask that you do me the greatest honor by consenting to be my wife."

"The honor is entirely mine, Karl dearest, and I do consent for you bring into my life a magic more wonderful than I've ever known."

"Then please accept this as a token of my love and admiration. I found this years ago as a child. I believed it was part of a great lost hoard of Viking gold. I gave it to my mother and she treasured it until her final days. She gave it back to me to give to that special someone that would complete my life. So, now, I give it to you."

Elsa took the ring and after a couple of tries found that it fit the middle finger of her left hand. It was slightly battered with a few nicks but it appeared to be true gold. For the rest of her life, she was never seen without it. It was at this point that she flung herself forward to wrap her arms around his neck and to feel his strong arms wrap around her back. She cried but they were tears of joy and she whispered small words in her beloved's ear, to be known only to them. After some long minutes, she whispered something more and then they pulled apart, Elsa dabbing at her tears while he watched her every movement.

She smiled and laughed a little as she said,

"Now it is my turn not to know what to do next. Should I call in my sister to make some announcement, or should we sit and discuss our plans?"

Karl stood and offered his queen his hand and when she took it he led her a few steps to a small settee. With a gesture he seated her and then sat down beside her. He wrapped her in one long arm around her shoulders and she melted into him. In that deep quiet voice, he said,

"They others can wait, this is our time. What plans would you make?"

He heard her sigh and felt her body shift against him, as if she was trying to snuggle into a large pillow. After a moment she rolled her head on his arm so she could look into his face.

"We make, my darling. From now on it is no longer I, but we, and not the royal 'we' either. Are you in a hurry to make this happen?"

"Not really. While there are certain aspects of our marriage I might wish to hurry along," he said, squeezing her a little tighter for emphasis, to which she wriggled a bit at his side, "I think it would be better if we didn't move too quickly. Some might find it unseemly and I think there are many who would need to get used to the idea of my being around."

"I agree with you, dearest," she replied, taking hold of the free hand that rested in lap. "I too would love to hasten some things but there is much to do if we are to do this right. And I wish very much to do it right, after what happened at the coronation."

"Then that's what we will do. Um, Elsa, I have to ask you a question since I know so little of these things. You aren't planning on making me a king or something, are you?"

She squeezed his hands and laughed at the tone in his voice, sounding much like he did when they first discussed the possibility of them marrying.

"No, my dear man, I couldn't even if I wanted to. The law stipulates that as the direct descendent of the late king, I hold the right to rule. The best I could do for you is have you invested as a prince, sometimes called prince consort. Should anything happen to me the throne would pass to our child, or if none existed, to Anna."

"Well, that's good news," Karl said with relief.

"Don't sound so happy, I think you'd likely make a very fine king."

"I'm only interested in making a very fine husband, and eventually a father. That and having something useful to do."

Elsa looked up into the serious face of this most amazing man that fate had decided to drop into her life. What a waste it would have been for him to stay on a farm somewhere. Then a thought occurred to her. She liked the idea, very much.

"Karl, darling, I don't know if you've realized it yet, but you still haven't kissed me," she said, one eyebrow arched.

"I believe you're right, Elsa, love," Karl replied before bringing his head down to meet her upturned face.

It would be some time until Elsa reluctantly pried herself away from her gentle giant and moved to the door to send someone in search of the Princess. It took all of ten minutes for the younger sister to hurry into the room. When she saw the two on the settee wrapped up in each other and the hint of dull gold on Elsa's finger, she let out a whoop and began to dance around the room.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. I knew it would happen, I just knew it," she cried and then flung herself at her sister.

Karl was knocked aside, if not by much, and very gallantly inched away to allow the two sisters time to hug and cry in celebration. When the two finally settled down, Elsa said,

"Perhaps you'd finally like to meet your future brother-in-law?"

"I would indeed," Anna replied impishly.

Ever the courteous gentleman, Karl stood and Anna couldn't help but be impressed. He was every bit as imposing as Elsa had said. And as handsome. She held out her hand and said,

"I'm very pleased to finally make your acquaintance, sir."

The impish grin was on full display and Karl thought perhaps it was time to make a statement of sorts. He bypassed her hand, wrapped her in his arms and pulled her completely off her feet. Anna let out a startled yelp, then laughed as she put her arms around his broad, solid shoulders and hugged him back. After a moment, he relented and put her back down on her feet.

"Oh, my," Anna said, "I'm certainly glad he seems to be taking it all so well."

"Perhaps, but I believe you have something to say to Karl?" Elsa prodded.

"Well, yes, I do," Anna said, and then looked up into those piercing blue eyes. "Having given this situation some thought and despite how it seems to be turning out, my behavior was unacceptable. I'm aware that you were put under a great deal of strain and it caused no small embarrassment for my sister. I'm very sorry and humbly ask your forgiveness."

"Thank you, Your Highness, and I accept your apology," Karl replied, then he leaned down and spoke in barely more than a rumble, "but should you think to play such a game in the future, I will put you over my knee and give you the spanking you deserve."

As he stood up straight he could see the wide eyed stare and the very red cheeks. Elsa was looking on, obviously enjoying her sister's discomfort.

"Now that would be a sight to see," the Queen added.

"But I'm a Princess, you wouldn't lay hands on me like that, would you?"

"That is true, Your Highness, you are a Princess and I am a commoner. But sometime soon we will be family and then…" he said with a bit of a shrug of those broad shoulders.

Elsa had to hide her mouth behind a hand and Anna squinted at Karl as he calmly regarded her.

"Ha ha ha, well, yes, I guess the joke is on me. So, now, have you discussed any plans?" Anna asked.

Karl took his place next to Elsa on the settee and Anna took one of the chairs.

"We were just getting to that when we got a little sidetracked," Elsa said, her pale cheeks a bit rosy.

"I love getting sidetracked," Anna teased. "So, what do you have in mind? Something sooner or later?"

"Later, but not too much later. I don't think we'd want people to have to travel when the weather turns bad," Elsa said.

"You could wait until spring," Anna suggested.

"I most certainly am not waiting that long. What do you say, darling, the last day of summer? That would be two months."

Karl nodded.

"That sounds right. You'll need to send out the invitations right away. And it will give me some time to get used to the whole idea."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked with some heat, "you need to get used to the idea of being married to me?"

"To you, Elsa, no, to you, the Queen, yes. I know nothing of the ways of court, how to act, who is who, and all that. That will take some time."

Elsa smiled slightly and then did something decidedly unroyal. She stood up and promptly planted herself on her intended's lap. She draped her arms around his neck and looking him in the eye said,

"Since the first time I saw you, you have displayed more courtly manners than many who have spent their whole lives at it. But yes, there are those who you will need to get to know and become accustomed to, or perhaps, they'll need to get used to you. Alright then, the wedding will be on the last day of summer. Which means it will have to be announced. Anna, dear, would you have one of the guards summon Anders, please?"

Anna smiled and bounced out of the chair, hurried to the door and spoke to someone and then came back and got herself seated. It was as if she was anticipating a show. Karl looked at Elsa and said,

"Um, don't you think you should move back onto the couch, or something?"

"No, not at all. I intend to do this sort of thing quite a bit, so you and everyone else will just have to get used to it. And that includes Anders."

Karl shrugged a bit and took the hint, so he brought his arm up around her back with his hand resting on his knees, resting lightly against her hip. He felt her snuggle down a bit. They all watched as Anders hurried into the room, then slowed appreciably, his face registering his resignation.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Anders, I have decided to accept Karl's most gracious proposal of marriage. The wedding will take place on the last full day of summer. Please have the announcement for the public drawn up and sent out, and we'll need to send out the invitations to the various neighboring lands at once. The same list as the coronation, with two obvious exceptions."

"Yes, Your Majesty. If I may suggest, you might want to keep the Southern Isles on the list. Hans was only one of thirteen," he left it hanging.

"Perhaps you're right, Anders. Very well, but we'll keep a close eye on whoever is sent."

"And if I may, Your Majesty, may I be the first to offer congratulations."

"You may, Anders, and thank you," Elsa replied, somehow looking dignified while perched on Karl's lap.

Anders bowed and left the room. Anna looked around and said, a bit too brightly,

"Well, that didn't seem to go so badly."

Elsa made a bit of a rude noise. The she planted big kiss on Karl's cheek.

"They wanted me to get married, so I'm getting married. Just because I went and found the perfect man…"

"Ahem," Anna interjected.

"With help," Elsa continued, "doesn't mean they can get all surly about it."

"Should we tell the council of ministers?" Anna asked.

"They'll find out soon enough. Give them a day to get used to the idea and then I'll convene a meeting and they can all meet you at once, my fine fellow," she concluded before snuggling into his shoulder.

Having spent so much of her life away from others and then finding this amazing man, she intended to be in contact with him as much as was humanly possible. She sighed deeply when she felt his arm tighten around her.

"Um, Elsa, this raises something I've been thinking about. Just how many sets of toes have I stepped on?" Karl asked.

"Hmm, well, one or two from inside the kingdom, I guess," she said.

"Let me guess," Anna said, her nose wrinkled in disgust, "that pocked face scare crow from out by the eastern marshes and the more muscle than brains oaf from down by the southern edge of the coast."

"Well done," Elsa replied.

Anna coughed a bit when Karl looked at her when she made the 'more muscles than brains' crack. She looked back at him and said,

"Yes, I know, Karl, my soon to be brother, you are a mightily muscled fellow yourself. But this lumbering lump thinks the way to get through a low doorway is to use his head to move the keystone instead of ducking."

Karl had to laugh. Then he got serious and asked,

"What about from the other lands?"

"Well, a few more there," Elsa went on. "I mean out of the twelve remaining brothers from the Southern Isles, six are married so that would mean the other six there, maybe as many more scattered about. Why the concern? It's not like the old days when they'd send longboats up the fjord to press a claim. Although I dare say you'd probably handle yourself quite well if they did."

"I'm working from a great deal of ignorance here, Elsa. I'm not sure what to expect. I mean, I don't want someone pulling a sword and challenging me to duel over you."

"Oh, I don't think they do that sort of thing anymore, my darling," Elsa said, and then she got an odd look on her face and she did a very unusual thing.

In a very girlish gesture she sat more upright and began to play with a button on his shirt. Then she looked him squarely in the face and said,

"Would you fight over me?"

"Absolutely, although I'd prefer to just use these," he said, holding up his large hands, folded into very menacing looking fists.

Elsa took hold of one of those fists in her hands and kissed the back of it lightly. Anna watched this all wistfully and said,

"What do you say I go see about dinner? Just the four of us, Kristoff is supposed to be here by sunset."

"Hmm, oh yes, thank you, sweetie," Elsa said as she traded unblinking gazes with Karl.

"Alright then, I'll take care of that. You two look like you have a lot to talk about, so to speak."

And with that Anna stood up and left the room, looking back only once as she was about to pass through the doorway. As for Elsa and Karl, they did have a lot to talk about, but oddly, neither actually spoke for some time. When Anna came to collect them Elsa was still cuddled up on Karl's lap, her head resting on his shoulder and they were talking quietly. When Elsa looked up at the sound of her sister's voice, her face wore a slightly perturbed expression, but it passed quickly and she allowed Karl to help her slip off his lap with some dignity.

After he rose from the settee, he offered his arm and she snaked hers around his and they slowly walked to join Anna. Much to her embarrassment, Karl offered his free arm to the princess and with a stifled giggle she accepted and he escorted the royal sisters to the private dining room. When they entered, Kristoff was standing by a window, looking out over part of the city. When he turned and saw the two young women bracketing Karl, he smirked and said,

"What? You weren't satisfied with the Queen, you're going to take my Princess away from me?"

Whatever Karl was prepared to say in reply was lost when Anna looked at her love and said,

"It's called manners, Kristoff, something you could do with more of. I think Karl's parents did a better job with him than those trolls did with you. Maybe you need to spend some time in his company, maybe it'll rub off on you."

When she saw the hurt look on the smaller man's face she released her hold on Karl and hurried around the table to take hold of him. When she saw that the expression on his face had turned into an impudent smile, she stepped back and swatted him heavily on the arm. Karl merely shook his head with a small smile and led his queen to her place at the head of the table and then pulled out her chair and waited until she was settled in before taking his own place on her left side. Anna sat to Elsa's right with Kristoff to her right.

As the server's began their tasks, Kristoff looked across at Karl and asked,

"If you don't mind my asking, Karl, have you given any thought to what you might be doing now? I mean, I don't imagine there would be many opportunities for you to make use of your animal husbandry skills."

"I don't know," Karl said, "I mean I did think about it but I couldn't come up with anything. After all, what do I know about what goes on inside the Queen's castle."

He made to reach for his tankard of ale but held up as Elsa reached over and touched the brim for a moment until the telltale bit of frost appeared. He bypassed the tankard and grasped her hand fondly.

"Actually, darling, I have given this some thought and I have something that I'd like you to do for me."

"Anything."

"From almost the start of his reign, my father kept a list of projects that he wanted to get done. Roads and bridges that need rebuilding, or new ones to be built, piers in the harbor, that sort of thing. Some were completed, others started, new projects added. It all sort of got side tracked after mother and father died. I'd like you to pick up from where father left it."

"It would be my honor, Elsa."

"Is it just me or is anyone else having a hard time remembering that these two basically just met?" Kristoff asked.

"Excuse me," Anna said, "but is it just me or did you forget that you wanted to kiss me after just a couple of days of our meeting? Your troll family may be love experts but you, my dear man, have a way to go."

"Well, actually, I wanted to do it sooner than when we did, but that was the first opportunity when one of us wasn't in danger of dying."

Anna looked at her sister and said,

"Well, that's better, but I still say he needs work."

Elsa laughed and than said,

"Alright, now, let's talk about wedding plans. And then when we're done, we can talk about yours," she said, looking at Anna and Kristoff.

Anna giggled but Kristoff looked like he had just had a block of ice land on his foot. The dining room rang to the sound of Karl's laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, what do you think, dearest?"

"You were right, Elsa, it looks like cold fire on the water," Karl replied.

Queen Elsa and her intended were standing on the parapet watching as the moon hovered overhead, reflected in the flat calm waters of the harbor and fjord. She was standing in front of Karl, watching the night sky from the circle of his arms.

"Told you so. I used to sneak peeks through the shuttered windows of my room to see this. The first night after we got the summer back I came out here and watched all night long. Can I let you in on a little secret?"

"I want to know all your secrets."

"I like it a lot more this way. We'll do this often?"

"Every night there is a full moon, if you'd like."

Elsa pressed back against Karl and felt his arms tighten around her. He felt and heard her sigh deeply.

"So great a sigh, my queen."

"I was just thinking what a crazy time this has been, darling. So much has happened so quickly. And I suspect there will be so much more to come. I'm just very very happy that I'll have you and Anna here with me. I was so afraid that I'd have to do this alone. Not to know what it was like to hold someone or be held. I think that's why it went so bad the night of the coronation. The trolls warned me about the fear."

"At some point I guess I'll need to learn about that side of you, the magic and all."

Elsa turned around in the circle of his arms so that she was looking up into his face. It was a face she never wanted to stop looking at.

"We will sit and talk away a day very soon. I will tell you all about me and you will tell me all about you. For the moment I'd rather do something other than talk."

She reached up and pulled his head down and they didn't talk for quite some time. When their lips finally parted she could see the small, odd smile on his lips. She cocked an eyebrow as if to ask a question.

"As warm as you feel right now, it's rather difficult to accept that you have such power over the ice and snow. Yet I've seen a small bit of what you can do. It is such an amazing thing."

"It doesn't concern you, does it?" she asked.

"That you will do something to harm me? No, not at all. It's just that for someone who grew up surrounded by the everyday issues of growing crops and raising livestock, all of this, you, it seems so fantastic, almost like a dream."

"Does everyone who grows up on a farm become so poetic?" she asked.

"I don't think so, Elsa. It's my own special curse. My brothers used to tease me about it quite a bit."

"Hmm, they'll be invited to the wedding, of course. I believe I'll have to have a little discussion with my new brothers. Somehow, I don't think the size difference will matter all that much," she finished with a devilish little grin.

Karl could only laugh but he couldn't avert his eyes from that face. And he thought that she seemed in no hurry to go back inside and he was happy to remain on the parapet with her.

"Come, darling, let's sit on the bench there," she said.

With her hand on his arm they moved to the small stone bench that was set against the tower wall. But she had no intention of sitting on the cold hard stone. She gestured for Karl to sit and then she took her place on his lap. His arms went around her lower back and hers around his broad shoulders. Blue eyes gazed into blue eyes. Her smile was small and impish and he regarded her with a studied seriousness.

"I should warn you about something, my dearest," Elsa began.

"What's that?"

"Well, as you know I spent most of my life shut off from other people, which meant no meaningful physical contact. No hugs, hand holding, or kissing. So I have a lot of catching up to do. And I'm afraid you are going to have to bear most of the burden, my dear man."

Karl pursed his lips a bit and nodded as he considered this eventuality. He compared the idea of being in frequent contact with the exquisite creature that was the queen as opposed to some of the other burdens he had borne in his life and thought this one would not be difficult to bear.

"I think I will manage to endure it, my queen," he said with a straight face.

"Karl, dear, I know you're teasing me, but don't you think, things being the way they are, you could manage something a bit more heartfelt, than just 'queen' or 'Elsa'?"

"Actually, I can think of many things, Queen of my heart, but I've only just gotten used to using 'Elsa'. And I don't want to use any of the ones who've been using for me, that would just be copying. Perhaps this would help you understand how my feelings for you have grown," he said and then closed the space between them and there wasn't any discussion for a while.

When Elsa allowed her head to slide sideways onto his shoulder she sighed loudly and said,

"I don't know who said it, but I certainly agree with him."

"Who said what?"

"That actions speak louder than words."

"Yes, I would have to agree as well."

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, a slightly different conversation was taking place.

"Anna, I never said I didn't want to marry you. Your sister just caught me by surprise, that's all."

"Kristoff, you looked like you had just eaten a rotten herring. I realize I'm not as alluring as my sister since her, um, well, change, but would it be so terrible?" she asked, looking despondent.

"Anna, don't be ridiculous. You're ever bit as beautiful as your sister. You just show it differently. And no, it wouldn't be terrible, at all. In fact, I'd have to think it would be wonderful. I guess the idea of being married to a princess just sort of hit me all at once. I mean, does that mean I have to give up my business, like Karl will be giving up the farm?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, sweetie. I mean, it's not like it's his farm. And I'm not going to be on the throne. I mean, I don't even know if I'm still supposed to live in the castle. My father was an only child so I don't know, will have to find that out. So does that mean that you'd want to marry me?"

"Well, of course I do, I thought…" was as far as he got before he was swarmed under by the energetic hugs and kisses of an ecstatic princess.

When she was finished demonstrating her enthusiasm for the idea she held Kristoff's face in her hands and said,

"We'll wait until after the royal wedding to announce it. I don't want to steal any of Elsa's thunder. I want the next few months to be all about her. I think that will be good for her."

It was close to midnight before Karl was let out through the front gate to make his way back to his cousin's shop and the apartment on the second floor. It had been an extraordinary day. He was now an engaged man and what's more, he was engaged to the Queen. On the surface, it was the result of some clever conniving on the part of the Queen's sister and his friend, Kristoff the ice man. But he had to wonder if perhaps something more was going on. His father had raised him and his brothers as fairly modern thinkers and there was no part in it for magic and trolls and such.

Yet, in just a short time he was introduced to actual magic and steadfast assertions that trolls did indeed exist. In fact, Kristoff supposedly had been adopted by them. At the moment he was only interested in the magic that now existed between himself and Elsa. They had only spent the greater part of two days together and yet he found himself totally in love with her and more amazingly, her with him. And in that short time he had come to feel very comfortable in her presence. He continued along with this train of thought as he walked unhurriedly down the street, his boots making little sound on the cobblestones.

Thus he wasn't paying attention when the door to a tavern swung open and a sailor, obviously worse for the time he spent inside, staggered out and right into the side of Karl. Karl took a small step sideways while the sailor rebounded toward the tavern door.

"'ere, watch where ya goin', mate."

"Excuse me," Karl rumbled.

The sailor pulled himself up as straight as his state allowed and he might have come up to Karl's chin. Squinting in an attempt to focus, the sailor hesitated a moment but the alcohol pushed him down the wrong path and he took a swing in the direction of Karl's voice. Instead of the sound of knuckles on jawbone, the street rang to the sound of knuckles slapping into a side of beef. The sailor blinked owlishly and was able to see that his fist was now engulfed in Karl's hand, having been caught in mid swing.

After staring at his restrained hand for a moment he turned his attention to Karl's face and thought he saw a smooth shaved, serious face with a pair of blue eyes calmly regarding him. But in the poor light of the lanterns hanging on either side of the tavern door, he felt there was more, a shaggier mien, a wilder gaze from those blue eyes and a thin veneer of restraint over a core of rage. Before he could respond in any way a voice was heard approaching.

"What have we here, gentlemen?"

Karl turned to face the approaching watchman and said,

"I'm afraid my friend here has indulged a bit too much. He nearly lost his balance and I was barely able to catch him. I think he perhaps could use some help getting back to his ship."

The watchman took in the scene. The shabbily dressed sailor swaying as he stood, his fist firmly held in the quite a bit larger hand of the quite a bit larger man, respectably if simply dressed in what was likely his best outfit. He had been on the city watch long enough to know what was likely going on but smart enough to know what the wise choice was.

"Allow me to make sure of that, friend. A word to his first mate would likely be helpful as well."

Karl simply nodded and released the man's hand and with a nod resumed his walk to his cousin's. As the watchman took hold of the sailor's arm in his free hand, the other holding his duty truncheon, he said,

"I trust you know just how lucky you are, friend."

"Mebbe, but I'm sure it'll hit me when I sober up. If I'm really lucky, we'll be out ta sea by then."

The watchman chuckled all the way to the dock to hand the sailor over to his first mate. Karl made it to his cousin's without further incident, although things got pretty noisy when he informed the household that he was now engaged to the Queen. Before going to bed he wrote a message for his father to inform him of events and that they would all be expected to attend the wedding. He was expected back at the castle the next day to have lunch with the Queen and to then spend the afternoon exchanging life stories. It was also suggested that they might spend some time talking about how Elsa would present him to the council of ministers.

When that moment arrived a few days later, it turned out that Karl didn't really need any preparation. It all seemed to flow very naturally from who he was. Elsa had tried to ease the way for him but the ministers were not very receptive. The general attitude was that a major opportunity was being squandered, particularly where foreign relations were concerned. It took a fair amount of restraint to keep from turning them into a tray of ice cubes.

"Well, I can see that we aren't going to be able to make this any easier so I suppose it's time for you to meet the man whom I will be marrying," she said.

"The farmer you mean," came a comment from down the table.

"Yes, a farmer," she said with some asperity. "One of those people that keep you all fed, and in too many instances, over fed. Excuse me a moment."

Elsa rose and went out into the corridor and down to the small room where Karl had been patiently waiting. He looked surprised to see her enter the room.

"You came for me yourself? I thought you'd send someone or ring a bell."

"My love, I will most certainly not ring a bell to have you come running. Plus I want them to get used to the idea of seeing us entering a room together. We may not be equals as far as the law is concerned, but we are as far as love is. So come with me, love of my life, and let's see what they have to say when they meet you face to face."

Karl smiled as he stood up and offered his arm to his love and together they walked back to the council room. As Elsa and Karl entered through the doorway, all heads were turned in their direction. Elsa was inwardly gratified to see the reaction of the assembled ministers to the sight of her beloved. Eyes wide, a few blinks, a bit of leaning back. For weeks to come she would think back on this moment and smile. When they reached the head of the table she stopped them both and turned to face those seated.

"Gentlemen, it is my distinct pleasure to introduce to you, my fiancé, Karl Ericson. Karl, dearest, these worthy gentlemen are my council of ministers. They see to it that the kingdom continues to run smoothly. They were invaluable during the years since my father and mother were lost."

"Gentlemen, I am humbled and honored at having this opportunity to meet you all."

Again, Elsa could see the looks of confusion on the faces of the ministers. Not only wasn't a farmer supposed to look like he had just stepped off a long boat, he wasn't supposed to sound like a school master either. When Elsa went to sit, he promptly pulled out her chair and then took a smaller one that had been pulled up for his use. Once he was seated he looked around at the faces regarding him and he said,

"I imagine that you may have some questions for me."

No one seemed to want to be the first, but Karl was willing to wait for them to come to him, as it were. Finally, the foreign minister said,

"It's not so much a matter of questions, er, Goodman.."

"Karl will do just fine," he said.

"Ah, yes, well, anyway, the Queen is free to make her own choices. But tradition dictates that such arrangements are made well ahead and there are a number of factors to take into consideration."

"Ah, yes, you mean, to what advantage can such a marriage be turned and who can benefit the most from it, yes?" Karl asked mildly.

"Well, that's a blunt way to put it," the minister replied, "but the kingdom could benefit from such an arrangement."

"It would seem to me that a kingdom could also benefit from a Queen who was happy and content and able to focus on the issues that were most important to her subjects."

Elsa had to resist the urge to wrap her arms around those impossible shoulders, but she was partly compensated by the expressions of the council. They were good men, in general, but all seemed possessed of a varying amount of 'classical' thinking. She suspected more than one of them had been hoping that she would marry some scion of a noble family, native or outland, that could be cultivated as a sort of pseudo king. How ironic, she thought, that this simple farmer could be that and more, in all but name.

"And gentlemen," Elsa interjected, "I have asked Karl to put his considerable talents and experience to use working to complete the list of projects that my father had assembled over the years. I think it would be a fitting tribute to his memory. And of great benefit to the kingdom and its subjects. That's one of the reasons I thought it was important for you to meet him as soon as possible, as he'll be interacting with some of you in the future."

She held their gazes for a moment and then smiled.

"I think that will do for today, gentlemen. Let's bring this meeting to a close. Thank you."

Karl rose quickly and helped Elsa rise and they walked out of the room and made for Elsa's quarters. The ministers had all risen after the soon to be royal couple left and now stood looking at each other. Finally the foreign minister said,

"Well, if nothing else it should be interesting to see how our neighbors react to him."

"They'll probably have nightmares about the old days," the finance minister said. "That might not be such a bad thing."

The object of their discussion sat on a couch in the sitting room of Elsa's apartment. His Queen was seated beside him, pressed up tightly to his side, one of his hands clutched tightly in both of hers. Anna sat in a chair across from them.

"So, it looks like you two did all right for yourselves," Anna said.

"He did, and far more than all right," Elsa replied to her sister. "I don't think a single one of them saw a farmer sitting next to me. I don't think they could really figure out who he is."

"What do you mean by that, love?"

"Karl, sweetheart, when I first saw you, I wasn't thinking that you were a farmer. I'll bet that Anna didn't think so either. It may speak poorly of us but the image that comes to mind is callused dirty hands, a lined, weathered face, shoulders stooped from hard labor, all wrapped in worn, threadbare clothes."

Karl couldn't help himself and he began to laugh. It was low and slow, but his rumbling chuckles began to annoy his beloved. Anna simply looked confused. When Karl finally stopped he looked at the two young women and said,

"You've just done a very good job of describing my father at the end of a workday during the planting and harvesting season when every hand is needed. His stocky build doesn't help with the stooped shoulder look," Karl said, his eyes alight with amusement.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to tell you why people around the castle see you as they do," Elsa said.

"No, love, there is no offense. Believe me, my brothers and I know what kind of image we bring to mind. It comes from my mother's side. In the right dress, she would not have looked out of place here in the castle. She was tall and beautiful. Her smile covered her entire face, much like yours does, Elsa, when you let it. I wish you'd do it more. She was smart and clever and could hold her own in any conversation when visitors were at the farm. And she loved my father to distraction. There is something of her spirit in you, love. So, when you see my father, you will very much see a farmer. And were you to say so, he would consider it a great compliment. It has always been his greatest ambition to be known as the best farmer in the kingdom."

Elsa sat for a moment or two and then pulled his head down to kiss his cheek. Then she sat back and said,

"I would be proud to be able to call such a man 'father'."

"And he would be very pleased to have you do it. My sisters in law are very much his daughters now."

"Alright, that's all very well and good, but what about the meeting? Karl handled it well you say, which means someone was giving him something to handle," Anna prodded.

"The foreign minister seemed to think we were squandering an opportunity to firm up a relationship with some trading partner or ally or something," Elsa explained sourly. "Can you imagine? I come out of years of isolation just so my advisors can saddle me with a total stranger."

"Um, sweetie, isn't that sort of what Kristoff and I did?" Anna asked, her face going rosy.

Elsa laughed a bit and then said,

"On the face of it, yes, but when I think about it I have to conclude that you two were merely the instruments of the gods who gifted me with this perfect man who is so uniquely able to deal with my peculiar situation."

Her serious face lasted perhaps twenty seconds while Karl and Anna looked at her and then she broke out in a wide smile and girlish giggles. She took hold of his arm in both hands and leaned her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"I thought that part of why you're so attracted to me is my simple, rural humility. You start throwing around 'gift from the gods' and it might be hard for me to hold on to that."

Anna laughed and then got serious again.

"So, they're not happy about it but they seem willing to accept it, is that what you're saying?"

"So it would seem. I suppose if Karl winds up getting attacked in the streets that will give us some hints."

"Actually, that already happened in a way, but it was the other night so it couldn't have had anything to do with us getting married."

"WHAT?" Elsa shouted, but not quite shrieked. "What are you talking about? Who attacked you? Where? Where is this criminal?"

"Love, calm down. As you can see I came to no harm. He was just a drunken sailor who stumbled into me as he came out of a tavern as I was passing by. He was aggressive and I stopped him. A watchman happened by and took him in hand and returned him to his ship. There was no problem."

"What if he had been armed with a knife?" Elsa insisted, both of her hands squeezing on his arm, but making little impression on his rock like muscles.

"Um, Karl," Anna began, "doesn't it seem odd though that this sailor just happened to stumble out of that tavern right as you were walking by?"

"Not as far as coincidences are concerned. For it to have been something else would have meant that they knew I was going to be at the castle that day and what the outcome would be. And if they knew that, don't you think they would have known to send someone who wasn't a head shorter than I am?"

"I suppose so," Anna conceded. "Wait, you said you stopped him? How?"

"He threw a punch at me and I caught it," Karl rumbled.

"You mean you blocked it," Elsa said.

"Yes, by catching it."

"How on earth do you catch a punch?" Anna asked.

"This time it was easy. He wasn't in the best of shape so there wasn't much to it. It was more difficult with my brothers, but I got pretty good at it. It used to upset them quite a bit," he said, cracking a smile.

A little later, when Anna had left on some errand and Elsa and Karl where alone, she took hold of one of those large hands and said,

"Karl, dearest, you know that I have very little experience with people. I trust that you won't forget that I am far more fragile than your brothers."

Karl looked down at his bride to be and thought he saw a glimmer of a grin, but he decided to play it through. He gently disengaged his hand from hers, twisted slightly as he sat and gripped her waist in those large hands. He lifted her up and lightly deposited her on his lap. Then he wrapped her in his arms and cuddled her to his chest. She was surprised at his reaction to her gentle jest, but pleasantly so. She could never remember feeling so safe and loved. She wondered if this was how it felt to be held by her mother and father.

"I can tell you've never had to help a laboring cow or ewe deliver through a difficult birth. Or to carry a weak newborn lamb inside to warm it by the kitchen stove to ease it through those first few hours of life. I can be as rough and ready as anyone but you, Queen of my heart, will only know the most gentle hand from me."

From the cradle of his arms, Elsa reached up and grabbed his head to pull it down, murmuring as she did,

"Well, not always that gentle," and then she kissed him and his embrace became a lot less parental.

When they finally surfaced, Elsa regarded her intended with eyes that burned like flaming blue ice crystals.

"Oh, yes, that was much more the thing. Oh, darling, you have me feeling so many things. It's just one big confused jumble. And I can't imagine anything more wonderful. This is going to be a very long summer."

"I understand what you're saying, love. But based on what my sisters in law have said, it will pass more quickly than you could imagine and there won't be enough time to deal with all the details," Karl said.

Elsa laughed and with what Karl had said, they began to talk about plans for the wedding, the arrangements for his family, what dignitaries would be invited and just how many people could fit in the castle chapel. Karl looked out the window and said,

"It's a shame that we can't fit more. Considering you're marrying one of the common folk, it would be fitting to invite as many as we can. At least from the town."

"That would be a fitting gesture, but there simply isn't room for more than a few, and how would we choose which ones. What we would need is a great big hall or cathedral," she mused.

"It's too bad you can't put a roof over the courtyard of the castle. You'd fit the whole town and more that way," Karl offered.

Elsa looked into that serious face and those amazing blue eyes. As she did, a germ of an idea began to form in her mind, like frost forming on a window pane. She smiled. When she broached the subject with Anna later that evening after Karl had left for his cousin's house, the two sisters talked into the small hours of the morning.

When Karl returned the following afternoon, having spent the morning helping his cousin, he had a folded letter in his pocket. It was his father's response to the letter Karl sent. He thought Elsa would find it interesting and amusing. He was passed through the gate without comment or escort. At the doors to the castle proper he was told the Queen was awaiting him in her private study. It was a long trek up the spiral stair case but he didn't mind, considering who was waiting for him.

As he approached the study he saw that the door was closed but what really got his attention was the sound coming from the other side. Someone was singing. Really singing. He couldn't make out the words too clearly through the heavy wood door but the tone seemed joyful and was delivered in a ringing voice. He stood outside and patiently waited, enjoying what he could hear. When the song died away he knocked. It took a moment but the door was pulled inward. He couldn't help but smile at the face that greeted him from the other side.

"Your Majesty, your humble servant presents himself at your bidding."

"I bid you enter, you silly man. Humble servant indeed," she said, laughing as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into her study.

"You seem to be in a very fine mood this afternoon, love."

"And why should I not be, beloved of mine? So much good fortune in so short a time. The only thing that would make it perfect were if mother and father were here. We'll need to consider some way of honoring them at the wedding, don't you think?"

"I think that would be a fine idea, love. Father always had good things to say about them."

"And your mother, too."

"Thank you, Elsa," Karl said in a quiet, almost small voice. "Oh, and speaking of parents, Father sent this."

He pulled the folded letter from his pocket and handed it to Elsa. Elsa smiled and said,

"Please, read it to me."

She would die of embarrassment if he knew, but the sound of his voice sent little shivers down her spine if she wasn't careful.

"Alright, love, ahem, my dearest son, as you may imagine, your letter created quite an uproar. While outwardly surprised I must admit to a certain satisfaction that my suspicions proved correct. If the Queen is a true daughter of the late King and Queen, her intuition would have easily marked you as someone of unique qualities. While I love all my sons unreservedly, honesty dictates that there was and is something special about you. Your mother and I remarked on it often. It comforts me greatly in my old age to know that someone of such perception now occupies the throne and that she will have you standing at her side. Of course, I and your brothers will be there to share your special day. Look for us on the eve of the last day of summer. With love and pride, your father."

Karl looked up to see Elsa regarding him with a warm smile and shiny eyes. She took the letter from his hand and read it through to herself. Then she looked up and said,

"That is a man that I will call father, and gladly."

Karl could only smile. Then Elsa gave herself a little shake and said,

"Dearest, there is someone I would like you to meet. Once you take up residence in the castle, you'll likely see him around a fair amount so I thought it was time to meet him. He was a friend from our early childhood and he reappeared during the recent unseasonable weather."

Karl knew that Elsa always referred to the freak winter she caused in some oblique manner and that the idea of it caused her great pain so he never made as if to notice.

"And who might that be, love?"

"Olaf, little guy, could you come in here, please?" Elsa called out.

A narrow door opened and from a small anteroom Olaf the snow man waddled in. Karl stared dumbfounded as the small ambulating mass of snow drew closer and then looked up at him.

"So this is the one that Anna told me about. My goodness, it hurts my neck just to look up at him. If I had a neck, that is, hehheheheh," the little frozen man said.

"Karl, this is Olaf. Olaf, this is Karl, the man I'm going to marry."

"Hello, Karl, it's very nice to meet you," Olaf said, holding out his stick hand.

"Um, nice to meet you, too, Olaf," Karl replied, reaching down to shake the hand, only to have to stick it back into the snowy body.

He turned toward Elsa and asked quietly,

"Does he always have that little snow cloud with him?"

"Yes, darling. I had to do that for him to keep him from melting in the summer heat."

Karl merely nodded.

"Will he be at the wedding?"

"Of course, dearheart, he was a very big help to Anna and I think he's earned that place."

Again, Karl merely nodded and then said,

"I suppose if we could get him to stand still long enough, we could put him with the ice sculptures."

Elsa's eyebrows shot up and then she tried to stifle the giggles behind a hand. Olaf wasn't sure what had been said but he couldn't help but laugh as well. He liked it when either or both of the sisters laughed. Olaf waddled off in pursuit of what ever it was that snowmen might find of interest. Karl took a seat on a settee and Elsa perched herself on his lap.

"Are there any other interesting things I should know?" Karl asked.

"Well, let see," she said, as she snuggled down to lean against his broad chest. "I love chocolate. Anything and everything about chocolate. If you ever feel at a loss as to what to give me for some occasion, you can always fall back on chocolate."

"That's very helpful, thank you."

"Oh, and on a more serious note, don't ever expect me to get on board a ship. I didn't like the idea of mother and father going off on one, and I was right. I might go out on the fjord in a boat, but only if you and your brothers are rowing it."

Karl laughed.

"I'll make you an offer. Come winter, you can freeze the fjord solid and we'll take a ride along its length in Kristoff's sledge. I'm not a fan of the idea of ocean sailing myself."

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be morose, but I do miss them. As I'm sure you must miss your own mother, especially at a time like this."

"Yes, I'll miss dancing with her at the wedding party," he said sadly.

"You dance?"

There was a discernible pause in Karl's response so that Elsa brought her head up just as he said,

"What? Is the idea of the lumbering Viking oaf taking a turn about a dance floor so inconceivable?"

"Of course not, Karl," Elsa said vehemently. "I just didn't think the opportunity to dance would come up much on a farm."

"Elsa, it is patently obvious that you really don't know much about what goes on outside the walls of this castle or the boundaries of this town. Of course there is dancing on farms. Recall those gathers I mentioned? Dancing is a big part of those. Music is much a part of our lives on a farm. There isn't much to do on those long winter nights. Would it interest you to know that I can do a fair turn on a wooden flute?"

"Really? I'm sorry, Karl, I never would have thought…" Elsa began and then hesitated before going on. "I'm so sorry, Karl, I'm making such a mess of this. You're right. There is so little I really know. I did read a great deal, there wasn't much else to do, but so little of it told me about what goes on in the world around me. How will I ever manage to do this?"

As she said this she pulled herself into a tight ball, leaning heavily into Karl's chest, like a small frightened child. Karl wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, too, love. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I suppose it's a sore spot how people see me."

"Then I suppose we are a finely matched pair, you and I," Elsa said, as she sat up a little straighter.

"As to the how, you and I will do it together," Karl added. "You as the Queen, me as your most faithful subject."

"Karl, darling, you are so much more than my subject."

"I'm aware of that, Elsa, love, but everyone else must see you as the Queen, and in complete charge. I will be your husband, but not co-ruler. That can never be. Otherwise there may be those who would attempt to use me and my place for their own purposes," Karl explained.

Elsa looked at her intended with untrammeled admiration.

"Something you learned from your many scholarly visitors, my dear?"

"Yes, history is full of many such tales. Brother against brother, son turned against father and so on. Your own readings never told you such?"

"I never liked history much. I spent most of my time with the more practical matters of governing. Taxes, trade, and so on. It seems I need you for so many things, dearest."

"And I will be there always, in whatever manner you need."

Blue eyes met blue eyes and Elsa began to smile slowly.

"Perhaps I, we, will manage after all."


End file.
